1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic transmission devices, and more particularly to a coupling arrangement for improved data transmission with cellular phones.
2. Prior Art
Hand held portable communication devices have proliferated over the past several years. The increased in number of units utilized by the population mandates changes in the frequencies allotted to new cellular units. Those allotted frequencies are going up. In order to improve communication with those portable hand held units when they may be affected by walls of a building or a vehicle or distance between the antenna of the hand held communication device and a overhead satellite or a communication tower in the distance, clear communication may require supplemental transmission.
Coupling devices to improve the communications between the hand held communication device and the receiver of that communication is desired.
One such improvement device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,053 to Marthinsson, which shows a loop-end antenna arranged within a housing, the loop-end antenna receiving a helical antenna from the cellular telephone to which it is attached. The housing is shown mated onto a particular chassis of a telephone. The disadvantage of this system is that it may be product specific, not being readily adaptable to multiple cellular phones and be awkward to manipulate the antenna into mating with the housing.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these common disadvantages of the prior art.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide an antenna coupling arrangement which permits the adaptation of a hand held cellular phone device to an antenna transmission coupling arrangement which is readily matable therewith.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide an antenna coupling device, which may accommodate a wide variety of cellular telephone and antenna arrangements.